neopolem_buonapartefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Slag bij Leipzig
Den driedaagschen slag voor Leipzig. thumb|De Zwarte Husaar die gy hier ziet, Hoort tot het Pruisisch Ryksgebied. :De schoonste zamenstemming tusschen de Bondgenooten, een vroom gevoel van godsdienst en Vaderlandsliefde, dat allen als elektrizeerde, en de kunstigste éénheid in de werking der legers, beslisten den driedaagschen slag voor Leipzig op den 16, 17 en 18 October. Hier werd op een slagveld, drie mijlen breed en diep, voorbeeldloos bloedig en dapper gestreden. De Franschen verloren tusschen de 40.000 en 50.000 man, een derde dus van hunne geheele magt; en ook der Bondgenooten verlies was zeer aanmerkelijk. Weinige dagen te voren was Beijeren tot de partij der Bondgenooten overgegaan; op het slagveld van Leipzig zelf verliet een goed deel der Saksische armee en de Wurtembergsche ruiterij NAPOLEON, en keerde de trompen en sabels tegen zijn leger. Niettemin veinsde de dolleman zich tot een’ nieuwen slag voortebereiden, toen het waar of voorgewend berigt, dat gebrek aan kruit en lood voor de deur was – en waar zijnde, was dit een nieuwe, onvergefelijke feil in zoo groot een Veldheer, de bron van verdubbelde nederlagen – hem noodzaakte, om ook Leipzig te ontruimen. Dit geschiedde met zoo veel wanorde en overhaasting, dat, volgens de meest geloofwaardige berigten, de doorgangen der Pleisse, welke de Franschen gedwongen waren te kiezen, door aandrang zoo wel der vlugtenden als der vervolgers gestopt werden, en alles naar een goed heen komen om zien moest; 15000 man en 80 kanonnen gingen hier verloren; duizenden verdronken in ‘t doorwaden der rivier. De dappere Prins PONIATOWSKIJ vond in de stroom zijn graf. * NAPOLEÓNTISCHE REDEVOERINGEN. W. A. OCKERSE. AMSTERDAM bij Johannes van der Hey. 1814 De storm van Leipzig. :Brief van eenen ooggetuige. thumb|Ik zit te Paard met eedle zwier, En ben een braave Curassier. :Ik leef nog, mijn waarde, en ik ben gezond. Ik heb nog, wat honderden mijner medeburgers niet kunnen zeggen, wat duizenden in den omtrek van twee uren rondom Leipzig niet kunnen zeggen, het eigendom gered, het welk ik in gelukkiger dagen had mogen bijeen brengen! Maar alles is nog als een benaauwde droom, en men moet moeite doen, zoo is, of in het geheel wel gebeurd is, wat wij beleefd hebben. Nooit, nooit zag Leipzig zulke dagen. De geschiedenis kent daarvan geen voorbeeld. Leipzig stormenderhand te veroveren, wie had dit kunnen denken, die deszelfs opene poorten, deszelfs tuinen, die het als eene bloeijende krans omringden, deszelfs wandeldreven, die geheel eenig waren, had gezien! Leipzig stormenderhand te veroveren, wie kon zulks denken, die zich aan de vreedzame kapitulatiën herinnerde, waarbij het in den 30jarigen en 7jarigen oorlog overging, toen het nog geene zwakke wallen en half ledig geloopene grachten had! Leipzig stormenderhand veroverd te zien, wie kon dat denken, zoo lang het in bezit der Franschen was, die eenmaal in 1809 zulk eene kreet van ontwaardiging aanhieven, omdat Regensburg, nog met muren en grachten omgeven, niet dadelijk de poort had geopend. En evenwel moest het geschieden, — op eene wijze geschieden, zoo als de levendigste verbeelding nimmer, nimmer had kunnen droomen! Toen wij, eenige weken geleden, voor elke poort eenige aardhoopen zagen opwerpen en daar achter kanon plaatsen, lachten wij over de vrees van eenige eenvoudigen, die daarin schrikkelijke gebeurtenissen voorspeld zagen. Toen echter op den 10den October pallisaden werden getimmerd, spaansche ruiters gereed gemaakt, en den volgenden dag de zijpoorten gesloten, terwijl de voorname poorten daarmede omgeven werden, werd het ons allen toch benaauwd om het hart, en zag men daarin ten minste het oogmerk, om tegen een klein korps gealliëerden de stad te verdedigen, die nu reeds jaren lang de poort open had gehouden voor vijand en vriend. Evenwel vreesde naauwelijks de angstvalligste zelfs zulke toneelen, als ons zijn toebereid geworden. Zij zijn voorbij! Zij zijn doorgestaan! Laat ons niet twisten met den geweldenaar, die ons deze ellende heeft berokkend, maar daarover luid klagen, dat geen middel te schrikkelijk is, om een oogmerk te bereiken, waarvoor sedert acht jaren millioenen menschen ten grave gingen of tot den bedelstaf kwamen en hetwelk hij echter niet nader heeft kunen komen. :Reeds drie dagen lang was rondom Leipzig in eenen wijden omtrek gevochten. Er was een slag geleverd, zoo als de geschiedenis er geenen kent, en toen dezelve nu, de tweede dien Napoleon verloor, onherstelbaar verloren was, toen nu voor den aftogt moest worden gevochten, had hij tegen dit geval reeds Leipzig tot het punt genomen, om zijnen aftogt te dekken en de vervolging zijner overwinnaars te belemmeren. Het zwakke Leipzig moest de massa van het talrijkste heer ophouden, het welk immer eenige alliantie op den been bragt. Slechts de vechtende vertwijfeling, die uit alle tuinen, van achter elken muur, uit ieder boschje, aan elke poort woedde, kon deze onderneming denkbaar vinden en de uitvoering van dit opzet wagen! Reeds om tien uren donderde het geschut der gealliëerden, en schriklijk knalde het peletonvuur tusschen beide. Met elk oogenblik werd het heviger, meer verdoovende; eene geweldige losbarsting schudde de stad, dat alle vensters klapperden. Weldra werd er schriklijk gevochten in de voorsteden. Eerlang waren alle de poorten bestormd, en op de straten woelden scharen van Franschen, van boven vervolgd en van beneden door nieuwe inrukkende overwinnaars ontvangen, van wien zij lijfsbehoud voor overgaaf wilden bedingen. Juichend werden die overwinnaars uit alle vensters verwelkomd, en elk gemoed gevoelde zich van eenen zwaren last ontheven, toen men het schieten hoorde ophouden en nieuwe kolonnen van gealliëerde troepen door alle poorten zag binnen dringen! De strijd was geëindigd, en twee uren daarna kon men reeds de poort uitkomen om het slagveld, het welk rondom de wallen zich tot lanen als naauwe wandelwegen gevormd had, te zien. Nu zag men ook eerst den gruwel der verwoesting. Geen raam aan meest al de groote gebouwen was heel gebleven. De dooden lagen bij honderden op straat, en midden en nevens hen de zwaar gekwetsten. Meer dan 80 kanonnen, equipagiën, lazarethwagens, enz. der Fransche Keizerlijke garde, die zij op den aftogt moesten achter laten, versperden de wegen en wandeldreven, in den wonderbaarlijksten chaos onder een verward. De vloed was vol doode paarden en menschen, die over eene brug waren gegaan en met dezelve ingestort. Die brug over de rivier, welke voor aan de buitenste poort is, hadden de vlugtelingen, toen de Keizer er over was, die kort te voren eerst wegging en voorzeker het laatste het slagveld verlaten had, in de lucht doen springen, en welke verwoesting deze verschriklijke, in aller ijl en zonder eenige verschooning ondernomen, maatregel aanrigtede onder de naastgelegene gebouwen, behoeft niet beschreven te worden. Onze stad was dus een tweede Lubeck geworden. Uit de verwoesting der voorsteden kon men het lot berekenen, waaraan wij hadden bloot gestaan. Alleen de groote gebouwen, die de stad en voorstad van een scheiden, hadden de werking van een kartetsvuur en snaphaanvuur uit de voorstad zelve uitgehouden. De heerlijke tuinen, de Bosensche, Lohrsche, Richtersche, waren het worstelperk van het hevigst vuistgevecht en snaphaanvuur, en zijn thans eene woestenij. De huizen der voorstad zijn van daken, vensters, muren beroofd. De poorten liggen om ver. Doch in één opzigt is ons lot van dat van het ongelukkige Lubeck en Regensburg onderscheiden. De overwinnaar kwam als vriend, als verlosser, als redder. Niet gelijk toen, roofde de hand van den plunderenden krijgsman de met moeite in deze dagen geborgene, reeds half verlorene have. Hij, dien wij niet eens brood konden aanbieden, die sedert verscheidene dagen niets had genoten, liet ons geene onvriendelijkheid, geene verhitting van het gevecht, geenen wreveligen wederstand blijken. Vreedzaam en vriendelijk bood hij ons de hand, om het hart te verligten, het welk zoo lang van angst en schrik had geslagen. * ECHTE BERIGTEN, OFFICIEELE STUKKEN EN BULLETINS… AMSTERDAM bij E. Maaskamp. 1814 Veldslag bij Leipzig en de gevolgen van dien. thumb|Volg deeze Standaard in het Veld, Zo zegt deez' Jonker Oorlogsheld. :NAPOLEON hoorde dit naawelijks: hij had zich een houten bankje doen brengen, waarop hij, door sterke inspanning afgemat, in slaap viel. Zijne handen lagen te zamengevouwen op zijne kniën, en hij geleek thans op ieder anderen, onder den last van het lot bezweken’ sterveling. Zijne getrouwen omringden hem somber en getroffen, en op eenen geringen afstand trokken de veel verminderde troepen voorbij. Na eene korte sluimering ontwaakte de geweldige man, en zag verwonderd rondom zich heen. Hij kon het nu niet langer voor zich zelven ontveinzen, dat hij, de tot dus ver onoverwinnelijke, voor de oogen van geheel het beschaafde Europa geslagen was; dat het hem moeijelijker, dan voorheen moest worden, de ijdele natie, welke hij beheerschte, door eene voldoende verontschuldiging wegens zijn ongeval te begoochelen. Hij had eenen gewigtigen slag verloren, en hield zich des te zekerder overtuigd, dat de gedurende zijne heeschappij nooit geschondene bodem van Frankrijk weldra het schouwtooneel van den oorlog worden zou! Het gevoel van den smaad, hetwelk zijne trotsche ziel pijnigde, drukte zich in zijne gelaatstrekken uit, en hij was buiten staat, om den storm, die in zijn binnenste woedde, voor de oogen der aanwezigen te verbergen. Hij herstelde zich nogtans spoedig, en beval eenen adjudant, zich naar Leipzig bij den Koning van Saksen te begeven, hem wegens het op dien dag gebeurde opheldering te geven, en zijn gevoelen te doorgronden; hij bleef zich nog eenigen tijd, vermits er alle oogenblikken nieuwe tijdingen inkwamen, bij het wachtvuur ophouden. :Hij had bevel gegeven, dat men hem in zeker gebouw, aan den Kleyberg staande, een verblijf zoude bezorgen; doch de verbazende menigte van gekwetsten, met welke reeds alle huizen waren volgepropt, het plaatsen van zijn keizerlijk hoofdkwartier vóór de stad onmogelijk makende, reed hij de stad in naar de Paardenmarkt, alwaar hij voor den laatsten nacht het Hôtel de Prusse betrok! CAULINCOURT, BERTIER en MARET bleven tot 2 ure bij hem. De paarden stonden gezadeld, en de wagens waren reeds in Lindenau. * GESCHIEDENIS van den OORLOG, in den jaren 1812 – 1815. Door Carl Venturini. AMSTERDAM bij H. Timmer 1817 Externe links Wikipedia: Slag bij Leipzig Categorie:1813 Leipzig